1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a connector structure for electrically joining two or more components. More particularly, the invention relates to the joining of components with a flexible conductor to provide electrical communication to and between said components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that electrical components are electrically connected to a current source and to each other by insulated wires. The insulated wires must be individually run from one connection point to another. For example, in an automotive vehicle, one end of the wire may be connected to a current source, such as a battery. The other end of the wire is connected to a screw lug that is joined to a control module. Another wire is run from the control module to the specific component. This process is repeated for the various electrical components of the vehicle.
The use of insulated wires is very time consuming and is subject to errors from inaccurate assembly. To replace an electrical component or module, the insulated wires must be manually disconnected and reconnected to the replacement element. Furthermore, the width of insulated wire precludes its use in restricted spaces.
Insulated wires are frequently used with a single-side flex circuit board having a predetermined electrically connective path. One disadvantage of this method is the increased cost of manufacturing the flex circuit board, due to material requirements, labor and training costs. It is extremely difficult to automate the fabrication, assembly, and connection of insulated wires and flex circuit boards according to the prior art. Additionally, flex circuit board is not appropriate for use in small or irregularly-shaped spaces.
A flexible tape including electrically conductive strips in contact with a pressure sensitive adhesive layer containing electrically conductive particles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,862.
An adhesive interconnecting means including conductive particles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,421.
An electrically conductive adhesive tape containing electrically conductive particles in a predetermined pattern in the adhesive layer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,730.
A curable adhesive and interconnect particle joint is described and claimed in applicant's copending application Ser. No. 08/320,443, filed Oct. 7, 1994, for "Patternable Particle Filled Adhesive Matrix for Forming Patterned Structures Between Joined Surfaces," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,251.